New Teammate and Old Friend and Family
by AquaRika
Summary: Teri closed her eyes, "He won. He showed me that bit beasts are just tools to win. But I still believed in my theory...." [LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!]
1. Back Again

AquaRika: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic, so plz bear with me. And don't forget to R&R!!!! Also, I do not own Beyblade... I only own Teri. If you want her, you have to e-mail me and ask.... It's the only way..... ****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Back again   
  
It's Tyson's birthday.... It's a Saturday and pretty much, he is sleeping in. Typical. His grandfather knocks on the door and comes in, "Yo dawg! Wake up! It's your b-day!" Tyson snores even louder. His grandpa sweatdropped, "Man, that little dude can't even get up on his own b-day. Disappointed."  
  
Kenny, or Chief, looked at the calendar. "Wow, it's Tyson's birthday. Better get ready." Max was at his dad's shop and is training. He knew it's Tyson's birthday... but he wanted to exercise Draciel for awhile. Ray ran to Max's dad's shop, he want to go to Tyson's house with him. No one is getting behind. Kai, on the other hand, was out on his big porch. He also knew it's Tyson's birthday, but he's not in the mood for a party.  
  
At the Japan's International Airport, a girl-like figure got off the plane. She has light blue hair that reached to her hips with sparkling green eyes. She is wearing a Chinese-style shirt with a dragon and tiger fused together and a mini skirt. She put on her sunglasses and took a deep breathe, "Time to visit them, I hope they remember me." She walked out to the sun and the limo was right in front of her. A man got off the limo and greeted the girl, "Good morning, Miss Chang and happy birthday. Where do you like to go?" She smiled, "Today is my twin cousin's birthday. We shall visit him. But first, you need to get something?" Jenkins nodded, "Yes, an errand, at Mr. Hiwatari's mansion."  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Tyson woke up, "Wha?" Max, Kenny, and Ray are at his house, "What's going on?" Max sweatdropped, "Don't tell me you forgot about your birthday!?" Tyson thought about it for awhile, "Oh yeah! I guess I trained Dragoon a little too much that I forgot all about it!" They all laughed.   
  
The girl, from the airport, arrived at Mr. Hiwatari's mansion. In other words, it's Kai's house. Kai saw a limo coming through the gate. He blinked, "Since when did a limo comes here in the morning?" He ran downstairs. The doorbell rang. One of the butlers opened the door, "Ah, yes. Welcome Miss Chang. And Mr. Jenkins! Please follow me." Jenkins turned to the girl, "Would you like to stay here?" "I'll be fine, don't worry," she sat down in one of the chairs and took out a magazine. Kai ran into the main room, he saw her.  
  
"Ter... Teri?" he stammered. She looked at Kai, "Kai?! Oh my God!" Teri dropped her magazine. She ran towards Kai, "I thought you are out beybattling in America!" Kai smiled, "It ended a month ago. We won." Teri hugged Kai, "I'm happy for all of you, including Tyson." Kai looked at Teri, "What do you mean, Tyson? You don't even know him!" Teri looked confused, "Remember when I told you I have a twin cousin?" "Yeah?" "Well, that's Tyson!" Kai was shocked.  
  
After somewhat minutes, Kai and Teri talked about their childhood memories. Jenkins comes in, "Miss Chang, time to go to your cousin's house." Teri stood up, "Kai, are you going to his party?" Kai looked away, "I don't feel like to." Teri's eyes soften, "Well, come by for awhile, visit your teammates." She left. Kai thought about it. I'll leave later, after I train Dranzer.  
  
Teri arrived at Tyson's house. She got off the limo and Jenkin's helped her with her luggage. She rang the doorbell, "Hello? Grandpa?" Grandpa opened the door, "Teri!!!! Happy birthday!" he hugged Teri, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the procedure. So, is it okay if I stay here for a couple of months?" "Of course! You are my cool granddaughter!" Teri laughed unconfrontably, "Jenkins, follow my grandfather and put my stuff up there. I'm going to find Tyson."  
  
She ran all the way to the park. There, was Tyson beybattling Max. Ray is the referee, Kenny is collecting the data, as usual. Some teenagers are watching them, mostly are from Tyson's school. Teri walked up towards the crowd. Tyson sent out his bit beast, Dragoon. Max sent out Draciel. With one blow from Dragoon, Draciel is out. Ray announce, "Max's Draciel is out, the winner is... Tyson's Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson smiled, "That was great!" Then, a beyblade came in and attacked Dragoon. "Tyson! Look out!" yelled Kenny. Tyson saw what's going on, "Who's beyblade is that?!" After 30 seconds, Tyson's Dragoon is out of the ring. Ray looked at Tyson, so did Max. Tyson caught his beyblade. The crowd was shocked. A voice talked to Tyson, "Typical, you didn't attack it. You should go to defense right away when something is coming your way." Tyson recognize that voice, "Teri? Is that you?" The crowd parted and looked at that girl, it's Teri, "Come back, Trigon!" The beyblade returned to Teri's hand, "Happy birthday, Tyson!" 


	2. The New Teammate is

AquaRika: at last! my second chapter!!!!! once again, i don't own beyblade.... but i own Teri. here we go! *************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The New Teammate is....  
  
The beyblade returned to Teri's hand, "Happy birthday, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson smiled, "So, you came back. How's everything?" Teri smiled, "Fine. But I want to see how you improved since we last battle. I won, remember?" Tyson got ready, "I won't lose this time. I'm the champion of the America beybattle Tournament." "Heard that already," she got ready also. Ray stood there. Max nudged Ray, "Well? Start the battle, it should be interesting." Ray nodded, "Ready? Three.... Two.... One.... LET IT RIP!!!"   
  
"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson. "Go Trigon! Maneuver #4!" yelled Teri. Teri's beyblade hits Tyson's. But he was confused, "Wha?! What the hell is that?" Teri smiled, "I used codes. This way, the opponent is confused," she looked at her beyblade, "Maneuver #2, NOW!" An Tiger with dragon wings and tail comes out of the beyblade. Ray looked at the bit beast. Kenny started to collect data. Max is really worried, "Tyson is going to lose if he doesn't think of something!" "I know," said Ray, "But somehow, she looks familiar. I think she is...."  
  
Tyson knew what to do, "Dragoon! DARK PHANTOM ATTACK!" "Alright then, Trigon! FIRE LIGHTNING CLAW ATTACK!" yelled Teri. A giant flash of light got out. Then, a huge explosion. *BOOM!!!!!!!* The smokes clears out... one beyblade was still spinning. Ray was surprise and announced, "And the winner is... Teri." Max gasped. Kenny kept on typing away. Tyson saw that his beyblade was heavily damaged. Teri called her beyblade back. She ran towards Tyson, "Oh my God! I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to damage your beyblade that badly, or not even damage at all! How about if I fix it up for you?" Tyson nodded.  
  
They all went to Tyson's house. Teri started to fix Tyson's beyblade. Max walked up to Tyson, "Hey, who is she? How do you know her and how do you know her?" Tyson looked at Teri and smiled, "She's my cousin, twin cousin to be exact." "What?! She's your twin cousin?" "Yeah." Ray placed a magazine in front of Max, "That's her!" Max eyes widen even more, "YOUR TWIN COUSIN IS TERI CHANG?! She is like, the most elite beyblader in the whole world! You are so lucky." Tyson nodded.   
  
Teri handed Tyson his beyblade, "Here you go. All fixed up." "Thanks!" Tyson looked at his beyblade. (She even changed the beyblade a little bit!) thought Tyson. Teri looked at Ray and Max, "So, are you going to introduce them to me?" "Oh yea!" said Tyson, "This is Max." Max stuck out his hand, "Hiya!" Teri shook his hand. "And this is Ray. He's from the White Tigers, but he joined our team." Ray smiled, "Nice to meet you." Kenny came upstairs with some snacks. Tyson smiled, "And that's Kenny, or you can called him Chief." Teri smiled, "I guess you guys know who I am, Teri Chang. And yes, I'm the most elite beyblader there is."   
  
Tyson grabbed some chips, "So, why are you doing here?" Teri smiled, "You'll never believe me." "Try us," said Ray. "Fine then. Mr. Dickenson said that you guys are a little out of touch." Tyson was shocked, "WHAT?!" Teri continued, "So, he knew that Tyson and I are related. He called me up and asked me if I wanted to join the team. And I agreed."   
  
AquaRika: Well, I'll stop there. Don't forget to R&R!!!! Also, my upcoming stori is coming out in somewhat days... it's called, "A Date of Roses" with YYH! Plz check it out! Later! 


	3. The Past

AquaRika: hi there! let's see... oh yes! thank you Kiina for supporting me! like you asked, here's the chapter number 3! Also, I don't own beyblade.... only Teri. *******************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Past  
  
Ray nodded, "After all, we do need some new teammates." Max was happy, really happy. Kenny tapped on Teri's shoulder, "I hope you don't mind, but I need your data." Teri smiled and handed him a disk, "Here's all of my bio, bit-beast bio, past and currents battle, journey and stats." Kenny's eyes widen, "Are you a computer genius or something?" "Um... let's just say it's one of my hobbies."  
  
"Hey! Little dudes! Here's a guest!" yelled Grandpa from downstairs. Tyson opened the door, "Who is it?" "Me," said Kai. "Kai!" said Ray, "So, you finally decided to come and party?" Kai looked away, "No, it's just that Teri invited me." "WHAT?!" exclaimed everybody except for Teri and Kai. Max walked up to Kai, "How do you know her?" Teri put her hand on Max's shoulder, "It's a long story." Tyson got angry at Teri, "Teri, you have some explaining to do." Teri sighed. Kai crossed his arms, as usual.  
  
"Tyson, remember how I use to live in the same district as you? Let's go at that time." Tyson looked at Kai, staring at him angrily like there's no tomorrow. Ray and Max sat on the floor. Kenny closed his laptop and listen. Teri started....  
  
"When I lived near Tyson, I have a group of friends. They and I are in a beyblade team. We were the best in our region." "I know that part. Also, that Sarah looked cute...." said Tyson. Max shushed him. "Just continue, Teri," said Kai, "Ignore him" Teri nodded, "Um.... So, we were at a same school as Kai's, since Tyson's is too far away from our houses. When my friends and I found out that there is some beyblading teams in our school, we would challenge them after school and win. Every single one. But Natalie and Andrea, they are sisters, want a tougher challenge, I went out to find one. But there was no luck.  
  
"Then one day, I went out to buy some groceries for mom. I bumped into Kai." "And what was he doing?" asked Tyson. "None of your business," said Kai. "As I was saying.... I bumped into Kai. He was in my science and math classes. So I know him. I asked him if he has a team. He said yes and I challenged him into a beybattle. He accepted it. I ran to our clubhouse and explain to the others. So, we all went out and met Kai and the Shell Sharks at the park. One of Kai's teammates battle Sarah, she won. Kai got so angry that he decided to take this battle into his own hands.  
  
"So he battle Sarah, Natalie, and Andrea. He won. When we both battle, our beyblades went out at the same time. We tied. Kai was really surprise." "So, that was his first loss?" asked Ray. "Yeah," mumbled Kai. He took over, "When Teri and I shook hands, I told her if they want to join the Shell Sharks. She said 'no'. But we became allies." Teri nodded, "I'm sorry if I'm keeping all of this from you, Tyson. I thought you didn't know Kai, until you guys enter the tournaments." "It's okay." said Tyson. Teri smiled, "So, when does school start?" Max frowned, "Monday. Man, do I hate schools!" Teri smiled, "I hope it's not that bad."  
  
The party ended, leaving Tyson with his birthday presents and some leftover cake. Max and Ray left. Kenny gets to stay over for one night. Kai got ready to leave, "So, Teri... I guess you are staying here for awhile...." "Yeah, it's great to be back, with my cousin.... He always have no worries. I wonder how he does it." Kai stared at Teri, "Hey, the whole team is coming over to my house tomorrow, you want to come?" "Sure! It'll be cool." Kai lean down and kissed Teri on the cheek. He slightly smiled and left to call his ride. Teri shut the door. Tyson and Kenny saw the whole thing. Tyson laughed hysterically, "Kai kissed... hahahahaha...." He sighed. Kenny shook his head, (Oh boy, I wonder what will happen at school....)  
  
AquaRika: okay.... let's stop there and let you guys suffer... hehe... R&R!!!! 


	4. Finding Love For Awhile

AquaRika: Hello everybody! hehe.... NEways... discaimer in other chapters...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Finding Love For Awhile  
  
"Tyson! Wake up, little dude!" yelled Grandpa. Teri made breakfast. She placed Tyson's plate on the table and asked Kenny, "When does Tyson usually wake up in the morning?" Kenny shrugged, "I don't know, around 8 or 9...." Teri shook her head, "He better wake up, Kai and the others said that to be at Kai's house around 9. Tyson?!" She ran up the stairs and opened Tyson's door, "Wake up, we have a beybattle practice!" Tyson woke up, "Are we eating breakfast?'' "Yes we are, you better get ready. Jenkins is going to give us a ride there."   
  
"So.... Where's Jenkins?" asked Tyson. Teri looked around, "He should be here by now.... Ah, there he is!" Teri waved at a limo. Tyson's eyes widen, "What the hell is that?!" Teri opened the door and got in. "It's obvious, Tyson, that this is a limo. Don't you remember that Teri is famous?" asked Kenny. Tyson nodded, "Yeah... but it's sorta weird that she is a elite beyblader and being famous." Teri stick her head out of the car, "Are you guys going to yap or going to Kai's house?" Kenny and Tyson quickly get in.  
  
As they arrived, Max and Ray beybattle. Kai sat near a tree and watch them. Drigger and Draciel appeared and attacked head-on. Tyson quickly got out of the car and joined Max. Teri got off the limo, but Kenny stayed behind. "Hm? Kenny, aren't you coming with us?" Kenny shook his head, "I have to head on home, lot's of homework." Teri looked at Jenkins, "Jenkins, please take Kenny home." Jenkins nodded and drove off. Kai walked up to Teri, "So... want to beybattle?" Teri smiled, "Okay... but let's make it a little more interesting."   
  
As Ray is about to finish Max off, something interrupted them, "I saw Kai kissing Teri." Ray stopped in his tracks. Max quickly looked at Tyson, "Wh-what?!" Tyson smiled, "It's true." Max looked at Teri and Kai, they are beybattling. Max started to smile, "Whoa, that's the first shocking thing that Kai ever did." Ray nodded, "Yep. Is your cousin going to school with us or something?" Tyson shrugged, "I guess. She seemed really happy about it."   
  
"Trigon! Maneuver #6!" yelled Teri. "Oh yeah? Dranzer! Bring it on!" A red bird came out of Kai's beyblade. "This calls for drastic measures.... Trigon, let's do it! Hurricane Lightning Wing Attack!" Trigon came out of Teri's beyblade and headed straight for Kai's beyblade. Kai smirked, "I don't think so. Let's go Dranzer, finish her off!" And with one blow, Teri's beyblade flew out of the ring. "And the winner is Kai!" said Ray, "Good job." Teri shook her head, "Okay Kai, you win. So? Who's it going to be?"  
  
Tyson looked at Teri, "What do you mean?" "Kai and I made a bet, to see who will win. If I win, I get to choose who he dates. If he wins, he choose who I dates." Max came over, "That is so mean!" Kai thought of it. He then whispered it into Teri's eyes. She formed a smile on her face, "Okay then." She walked over to Ray, "Ray, want to go out sometime?"   
  
Ray was shocked, "What?!" Max smiled widely. Tyson put his head into his hands. Kai crossed his arms and watch the show. "You heard me, you want to go out with me?" asked Teri. Ray stared at Kai. Kai looked away. Ray looked at Teri, "Sure." "Okay then, how about tonight?" He nodded, "Around 6?" " Sure," Teri smiled and walked away. Kai went inside. Max and Tyson looked at Ray. "Well, looks like you have a date with Teri Chang," said Max, "You are so lucky." Tyson shook his head, "How long do you think that you and my cousin will last?" Ray shrugged, "I don't know. It actually depends on how well our first date goes."  
  
AquaRika: Okay then, you know how it works.... R&R!!!!!! 


	5. The Date

AquaRika: At last! the 5th chapter!!!!! sorri if i take too long...... anyways... thank you Kiina... for helping me out.... *Smiles and hug her* okay, disclaimer in chapter 1!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Date  
  
"Teri! Ray is here!" yelled Tyson. He turned to Ray, "Hey, want to check out a new video game?" "Sure," said Ray. Tyson lead him to the living room. Max played the new game, "YEAH! NEW HIGH SCORE!!!!!" Ray and Tyson sweatdropped. Kenny looked at Max and shook his head, "You guys are suppose to train, not to play video games and going out on dates!" "Hey! Can't we all just relax once in awhile?" asked Max, "I know that there's a tournament coming up, but we need to have fun while it lasts." Tyson nodded, "Okay Max... LET'S PLAY!" Tyson grabbed a controller to his PS2 and started pressing buttons.  
  
Teri came down the stairs, "Hey Tyson! Do you know that my room is filled with your stuff?" "What?!" said Tyson, "Hold on... I'm beating Max!" Ray looked at Teri, she is dress in her white blouse with a Chinese style skirt, (She's so beautiful....) Teri shook her head, "Tyson! Oh... hi Ray." Ray snapped out of la-la land, "Oh, hey." Teri smiled, "Ready to go?" Tyson stand up, "Yep, I'm ready." "What do you mean?" asked Ray, "You can't be going with us... can you?"   
  
Teri stand in front of Tyson, "You are NOT coming! And that's final!" Tyson moved her aside, "You sound like my mother!" "Tyson! I know that you want to know how the date goes, but you have to stay home and wait for the verdict," Teri grabbed her purse, "Bye!" Ray opened the door for her. "Thank you," said Teri. She took one more look at Tyson, he stand there looking straight at her, with his I-want-to-so-with-you-please look. Teri shook her head and Ray closed the door behind him.  
  
Kenny looked at the door, "Okay... I think they are gone." Max shut down the PS2, "Good, let's call Kai and ask if we can borrow the limo." Tyson picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Hello? Kai?" Kai sighed, 'What do you want? It better not be staying over at my house again. You have your own house.' "No, it's not that... can you lent us one of your limos?" Kai's eyes widen, 'What for?' Max took the phone from Tyson, "We are going to spy on Teri and Ray. And we need someone to take us there." 'It's not right to spy on other people on their date,' mumbled Kai. "Come on! We are just going to see how they are doing!" How can I give in on a time like this? thought Kai, 'Sure, whatever. I'll be over there in about 15 minutes.' Max hung up the phone and smiled widely, "Time to spy!"  
  
Over at Kai's house, he hung up. (What a joke....) He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, (After what happen between me and Teri, she never forgive me.... She moved on, with no care in the world.... Man, what am I doing? Picking someone else to date her... I should've said me. How can I be so stupid?!) He picked up his cell phone and dial for his limo, "Meet me at the front." He hung up and walked downstairs.   
  
Teri and Ray walked into a restaurant that is only for junior and high school kids. Teri looked around. "What are you looking for?" asked Ray. "My mom... I know she will be here, somewhere.... Ah! There she is!" She waved to a woman that has wavy back hair with sparkling green eyes, "Teri? What are you doing here?" Teri smiled, "I here on a date. This is Ray Kon... he's on Tyson's beyblade team." "Nice to meet you," said Ray. Teri's mom smiled, "It's nice to meet you, too. Why don't you guys pick a table and I'll be right back?" Teri nodded.  
  
"I didn't know your mom works here," said Ray, "I've seen her once in awhile." Teri smiled, "It's her part-time job... just to be with some kids like me." On the other side of the room, Tyson and the others sneak in. Kai just walked in, "Are you guys some kind of secret agents? This is stupid." Teri saw Kai and waved him over, Ray smiled. Tyson slapped his face, "Great, now she is going to find out!" Max tried to find another way around the room so they can get closer to Teri and Ray.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Ray. Kai sat down, "You don't wanna know." Mrs. Chang came by, "Okay kids.... Kai!" Kai smiled, "Hello Mrs. Chang. Nice to see you again." Mrs. Chang smiled, "Yes Kai... how's your mom and dad?" "Good." Mrs. Chang pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, "Okay kids, what will you like to drink?" "I'll have a coke," said Teri. "Yeah," agreed Kai. Ray nodded. "Okay then, I'll be right back." She walked off.  
  
Tyson and Max quietly sat down on a table across from them. "This is perfect. We can listen to every word they say!" exclaimed Max. Teri looked at Kai, "Um... Kai? I know this is none of my business but.... Why are you here?" Ray sighed, "Yeah, you usually would be somewhere else than here...." Kai whispered something to them. Teri eyes widen, "What?!" Kai looked over at Tyson's direction, "Over there." Ray looked at them and shook his head. Teri placed her head into her hands, "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening...."   
  
Tyson and Max didn't notice, they were watching the beyblade news. Ray grabbed Teri's hand, "Hey, let's go to the mall, it's better than here." Teri nodded, "Kai, can you give my mom this note? I'll pay her when she gets home." Kai took the note. Ray and Teri left. Kai walked over to Max and Tyson, "You just missed it." Tyson looked over at the table they were, "Hey, where are they?" "They just left. And I'm leaving." Kai got up and walked up to Mrs. Chang, handed her the note. He then left Tyson and Max at the restaurant.  
  
"So, how many times do you usually get interrupted in your date by your family?" asked Ray. Teri looked up at the sky, "Well, not that much.... Tyson is the first one to do it." She laughed. Ray smiled, "So, why are you living with Tyson? I mean... do you have a home?" "I do, we just moved in.... It'll take alot of time to get settle in. Mom and Dad said it's best to live with Tyson for awhile, get to know him a little more and his team."   
  
They walked to Tyson's house and talked about their lives. As they walked up to Tyson's doorstep, Teri looked at Ray, "Thank you Ray, for walking me home and such...." "No problem," said Ray. Teri gently pressed her lips against Ray's. She then opened the door, "I'll see you at school then." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Ray stood there and thought about the kiss she just gave him. He then walked home.  
  
AquaRika: Okay then, the next chapter may be delayed.... sorry! well, again... R&R! 


	6. Shocking Surprises

AquaRika: Yay for Chapter 6!!!!! Yes yes yes.... Arielle, (whoever you are....) thank you for the review! and here we go! Again, I don't own beyblade... but Teri and her teammates... and their bit beats....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Shocking Surprises  
  
"Tyson! I'm so gonna kill you!" yelled Teri as she went in. Tyson and Max hide behind the couch. Teri found them, "Tyson!" Tyson flinched, "Listen! I'm soooo sorry!" Teri shook her head, "Max, just go home. I need to talk to Tyson." Max instantly ran out of the house. Teri looked at Tyson, "Tyson... why did you do it? Why are you invading other peoples' privacy?" Tyson looked down, "I just want to know how it went...." Teri sat on the floor, "It's okay... until you guys came in. We then went to the mall and talked all the way home.... Just... don't do it again, okay?" Tyson nodded, "I promise."  
  
It's Monday... school day. Teri got up and looked into Tyson's room, Still sleeping. she thought. She walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. The doorbell rang. "Coming!" She quickly walked to the door and opened it. It was Max, "Hey." Teri smiled, "Come on in, Max. Did you eat breakfast?" "Yea. And um... sorry about yesterday." "It's okay. Can you go up and wake Tyson up?" Max ran up the stairs.  
  
"Tyson, wake up," Max shook Tyson. "Um... just give me 5 more minutes." Max shook him harder, "Come on! We have school!" Tyson opened one eye, "Can't I skip?" "Will your grandpa be happy?" Tyson moaned and got up. He walked down the stairs and saw Teri getting her backpack, "Okay Tyson, eat your breakfast and get ready. I'll wait for you outside." Tyson blinked. "Why?" Teri pulled out her beyblade, "Beybattling some kid... his name is Andrew or something...." Tyson ran out of the house. "Tyson?!"  
  
Tyson looked around, "Andrew? Yo dude! Where are you?" Andrew came out behind the bush, "Hey Tyson! How's it going?" Tyson nodded, "Pretty good." Andrew waved Tyson over. Tyson blinked, "What's up?" "Did you know I get to battle with Teri Chang?!" he whispered. His voice became normal, "That will be sooooo cool!" Tyson shook his head, "That's just a joke! Mine's way better than yours, she is on my beyblade team." Andrew's mouth dropped open, "WHAT?!"   
  
Teri walked out of the house, "Tyson! Just eat your breakfast and get ready for school!" Andrew looked at Tyson, "Dude, do you know her or what?" Tyson smiled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Teri is my twin cousin." "WHAT?!" Teri smiled, "Yep! Well now, Andrew, let's beybattle before school... I don't want to ruin my reputation." Tyson made a face, "What reputation?" "None of your business."  
  
Ray and Kenny walked to Tyson's house. They both stopped and hear a roar. Kenny looked around, "Is that a tiger roar?" Ray nodded, "Yeah, it sounds like it's around here somewhere. Maybe someone is beybattling." Kenny caught a glimpse of Teri and Andrew as Ray ran the doorbell. Kenny nudged Ray, "Look, it's Teri and Andrew." A flash of light came out and disappeared. "And the winner is... Teri!" yelled Max. Andrew picked up his beyblade, it was damaged really badly. Teri picked up hers, "Andrew, let me fix your beyblade. It's the least I can do." Andrew nodded. He handed the beyblade to Teri. She safely placed it into her bookbag.   
  
"Tyson, does your school allow beyblading?" asked Teri. Tyson nodded, "Yep! Why?" Teri smiled, "When I reach to your school, your classmates will want to challenge me... but I'm not sure if that's against the school rules or not." "Well, aren't you safe?" Tyson teased. "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!!!" Teri is about to jump on Tyson, but Kenny caught Teri before she jumped, "Hey! Take it easy!" Max ran up to them and knock Tyson down. "MAX!!!" Max helped Tyson up, "Sorry, but you won't believe what's happening in the cafeteria!"  
  
They all ran to the cafeteria and saw all the beyblades ruined into pieces. Teri examined it, "Who would do such a thing?" Tyson stand next to Teri, "Kai would. But he doesn't go to this school." Ray nodded. "Well? Any challengers?" said a voice. All the people shook their heads. Max looked at that person, who was hiding in the dark, "Hey! Are you the one who did it?" The person smiled, "Maybe, maybe not." Teri looked up, (That voice... I know that voice....)   
  
She took out her beyblade, "Trigon, let's go!" She launched her beyblade out. The person set out his beyblade also. This person's beyblade color was light purple. (I knew it!) thought Teri, "Natalie! Why did you do this?" Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny looked at Teri. "Do you know this person?" asked Ray. Teri nodded, her eyes filled with anger. Natalie came out of the dark. She has long blond hair that reached to her stomach with a couple strands of hair; two on her forehead and two on each side of her head. She has dark red eyes. She wore a sun-dress that has purple lines on the end. "Why Teri! I didn't know you would be here!" Tyson's eyes widen, "It's her!" Natalie smirked, "And it's little weak Tyson!" "Keep Tyson out of this, Nat!" said Teri, "Trigon, finished her off!" Trigon charged into Natalie's blade and knocked it out of the ring.   
  
Natalie picked it up, "Thoplin.... Teri, how can you do this to your friend?" "Yes, you are my friend," said Teri, "But your beyblading skills is out of line! You are using it to damage other rookies!" Natalie turned away, "Since when do you care?" and she walked away. (Natalie, what happened to you?) thought Teri. Ray put his hand on Teri's shoulder, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," she whispered. Tyson still stared at the place where Natalie was standing, "Teri... is she...?" "Don't talk about it, Tyson," commanded Teri. She walked away.  
  
As Teri walked outside, someone was blocking her. She looked up, "Kai... what are you doing here?" Kai held out a piece of paper, "Transfered here. I heard what's going on.... Is it really...?" Teri nodded, "I'm outta here." Kai grabbed Teri's arm, "Hey, are you going to tell the others?" "This is the present, not the past. Why should they know? That will just make it worser for the Europe Tournament. It will be like we are holding back, and thinking about the past." Tyson and the others ran out. "Teri! What is going on?" asked Max.  
  
"Remember when I told you guys about the team I was on?" said Teri. They all nodded. "That's her... she is the leader of the Dazzling Dolphins." "But I thought you were the leader of that team!" said Ray. "She took over when I left them to become a elite beyblader...." Kenny looked at Teri, "You know, this kind of situation sounds familiar." Teri looked at Kenny, "How? No one could've leave their teammates!" "I did," said Ray, "And it was a big mistake." Tyson nodded, "Yeah. But hey! we are a team now! Forget about them!" (I wish.) Teri thought.  
  
AquaRika: alright! Onto chapter 7! Once i finish it.... okay then, R&R!!!!!! 


	7. A Challenged Battle

AquaRika: Hello again! Chappie 7 is finally here with lots of work....... i hope you like it! Also, thank u kai baby-girl for that review... very funni. and also, thank u Bimbo-blonde for the review... and like you said or ask, this what happen to Natalie!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: A Challenged Battle  
  
Natalie ran down the streets and headed towards a house. She took out a key and stick it through the key hole and turned it, "Andrea! Where are you?" A brown haired girl appeared from the kitchen, "What do you want?" Her hair is fixed up to a ponytail, her bands nearly covered her forehead. She has pale green eyes. Natalie sat down on a chair, "Teri is here." Andrea stared at Natalie, "No way! How cool! Where is she?" Natalie looked angrily at her sister, "Pathetic! She joined with another team, her cousin's. Ooo, that jerk! She thinks she's all that." Andrea shook her head.  
  
The doorbell rang, "Hello? Natalie? I got your message!" Andrea opened the door and saw a pink haired girl, shoulder length. And has light purple eyes, "What's up?" Natalie looked at her, "Teri is back." Sarah smiled. Andrea stopped her. Sarah frowned, "What's going on? Natalie, don't tell me that you are still angry at her!" Natalie looked away. Andrea shook her head, "Leave her alone for awhile, she's in a bad mood today." Sarah nodded and left to go home.  
  
(Man, since when does she join the BladeBreakers? They stink... sure they won the China and America Tournament.... But can they win the Europe Tournament? That's it!) "Andy, how well are we?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, are we good enough to win the Europe Tournament?" Andrea nodded. Natalie formed a smile, "I got a idea."  
  
"TYSON!" Kenny yelled, "What do you think you are doing?!" Tyson blinked, "Eating?" "Yeah, but my food?" Teri shook her head and continue to look over her schedule, "I have math next. Now, where is it?" "I'll show you," said Max. The bell rang and the BladeBreakers walked upstairs. Kenny and Tyson turned the other way to English class. Max, Ray, Teri and Kai walked towards Math class. Max ran into the room and talked to the teacher. Ray sat in his desk.   
  
"So tell me, your friends in going to do what?" asked Kai. Teri shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? I'm not them!" Kai sighed, "I bet it's nothing good." (I think so too) thought Teri. Max walked up to them, "Hey! Good news! You guys get to sit next to me!" Teri smiled, "That's cool." "Oh joy," muttered Kai.   
  
Math class passed and finally, school is over. As Tyson, Max and Ray walk outside, they carried a couple of heavy books. "There's too much homework!!!!" complained Tyson. Max glanced at Kenny, Teri and Kai, "Hey, how come you guys didn't have homework?" Kenny looked up, "Finished it during lunch." "Study hall," answered Teri. "Same here," mumbled Kai. Tyson, Max and Ray groaned. Teri walked up to Ray, "Don't worry, I'll help you." "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" yelled Tyson. "Oh, I don't know... after what you did...." Kenny took some of Tyson's book, "I'll help you and Max." Max cheered. "Hey Teri!" said a voice.  
  
They all stared at that person, it's Sarah. She is wearing skates. "I was skating by to see how you guys are doing! And I see that you are happy!" Teri smiled, "Sarah, long time, no see." Sarah nodded. "Sarah! Never ever skate that fast!" yelled Andrea. Sarah laughed. Andrea saw Teri, "Hey, how are you doing?" "Fine," answered Teri, "So, what's going on?" Andrea took out a note, "This is from Nat... she seemed happy. Well, we have to go now. See you later!" Sarah gave Teri a quick hug and waved goodbye.   
  
Teri slowly open the note. Kai looked over her shoulder to read too....  
  
  
Teri,  
As you can see, I'm very disappointed in you. So, I want you back in the Dazzling Dolphins... but we'll give you two choices.... Either you beybattle us in order to stay with your cousin's team or quit the from joining the Europe Tournament.... You better get your answer and meet me at the park tomorrow at 5.  
  
Natalie  
  
  
Kai looked at Teri, "So, what's it going to be?" Tyson took the note from Teri and read it with Max, Kenny and Ray. Teri shook her head, "We have no choice, but to beybattle them." Ray looked at her, "But if we lose, you'll have to go back to the Dazzling Dolphins!" "I rather take that chance than quitting out on the tournament. sure that may be a little more stronger than us, but we can do it. And that is my decision if I was a the leader." Tyson placed his hand on Teri's shoulder, "We are right behind you, no matter what. Friends and family must stick together." "LIKE GLUE!!!!" yelled Max. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, but... shouldn't the leader of the team make the choice?" They all turn to Kai. "So, what's it going to be?" asked Ray. Kai sighed and closed his eyes, "Let Teri decide." "Well," said Tyson, "It's your call then!" Teri smiled at Kai, "I say, let's train!"  
  
"You WHAT?!" exclaimed Andrea and Sarah. Natalie nodded, "That's right! We are going against Teri and her little friends... tomorrow." "We are doomed," whispered Sarah. "You're telling me," Andrea whispered back. "I HEARD THAT!"   
  
AquaRika: Alright! What will happen next? um... i need to work on that.... don't worri.... NEways... R&R!!!!! 


	8. A Battle Between Old Friends

AquaRika: Hey hey everybody!!!!!!!! and now, the battle! Also, thank you Blue Fantasy for choosing Yayori!!!! i should dedicate this chapter for you! ^ ^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: A Battle Between Old Friends  
  
(Okay... today is the day.... The day of going against the Dazzling Dolphins.) Teri quickly put on her clothes and went to Tyson's room. She knocked on the door, "Hello? Open the door!" Ray open the door and smile, "Hey." "Hey you," said Teri, "Don't tell me Tyson is still sleeping!" Max ran around the room and trying to find something that can knock Tyson back from dreamland. Teri shook her head, "I'll go ahead of you guys. Meet you at Kai's." Max threw things all over the room. Ray ducked as a trophy is headed towards him. Teri caught it, "Perfect attendance? That's the first." "C'mon, I'll go with you," said Ray.  
  
"Where is Jenkins? He is suppose to be here," Teri said worriedly. Ray calm her, "Don't worry, why don't we just walk for awhile and maybe he'll find us." Teri agreed. As they walked down the street, Ray held Teri's hand. She blushed slightly and Ray looked at the other way. A car honked at them, "Hey!" Ray and Teri turned around. A limo stopped in front of them. The windows rolled down. "Kai! What are you doing here?" asked Teri. Kai looked at Ray and then back at Teri, "Just feeling like picking you guys up. Where's Tyson and the others?" Kai opened the door. "You don't want to know," said Ray as he gets in.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" yelled Tyson. "GO DRIGGER!" "BRING IT ON, TRIGON!" The two beyblades hit each other. "You better give up, Ray. Trigon can make Drigger cry," teased Teri. "Not a chance!" replied Ray, "Okay, TIGER CLAW!" "Alright Trigon, you can do this.... HURRICANE LIGHTNING AND FIRE ATTACK!" "What the..?!" said Ray. Max's eyes widen, "That is alot off power!" Kenny quickly pulled out his laptop and typed furiously. "Hey hey hey! Where's the fire?" asked Dizzi. "No time to explain, scan Teri's beyblade, now!" "Alright alright! Don't have to yell!" Trigon appeared and headed straight to Drigger and with a huge hurricane, it knock Drigger out of the ring. "And the winner is... Teri!" announced Tyson.  
  
Ray kneel down and pick up his beyblade. Teri hold out her hand, "Hey, great battle, huh?" He took Teri's hand, "Um... do you think you can...?" "Yeah. I'll repair it." She pulled out her beyblade kit. She quickly repaired it, she even changed it a little bit. "Done! Here you go!" Ray smiled, "Thank you." He lightly kissed Teri on the lips. Tyson and Max laughed. Kenny pretty much didn't notice since after what just happen in the battle. Kai just glared at them.  
  
At the park, Sarah and Andrea relaxed... laying on the grass in the shade. Natalie, however, walked back and forth. Andrea took off her sunglasses, "Nat! Calm down! They will come... I know so." Nat didn't listen, she just kept on walking. "This is hopeless!" exclaimed Sarah, "What kind of leader is your sister?" Andrea shrugged. "Hey! Natalie!" yelled Teri, "Looking for me?" Natalie smirked, "So, you decided to pull out of the tournament." "Better, I'm beybattling you!" Tyson stood next to Teri, "And we won't give up!"   
  
"Here's the deal," said Teri, "I'll take Natalie in the final round. But Max is the referee... who else is going to beyblade?" Kenny got ready to collect data on the Dazzling dolphins. Tyson smiled, "I want to battle Andrea." "Then who is going to take on Sarah?" asked Teri, "By the looks of it, she gotten stronger." Ray looked at Kai, "How about you?" Kai leaned against on a light post, eyes close and arms crossed, "I don't care." "Sarah is up first for round 1!" announced Max, "What will the BladeBreakers pick?" Kai opened his eyes and glanced at Sarah. He smirked and walked up to the ring. "And Kai has volunteered!"  
  
Ray sat on the park bench, "This should be interesting." Tyson nodded and sat next to Ray. Teri sat next to Kenny, "So, what have you got so far about Sarah?" "So far, she has high defense and offense," said Dizzy. "No doubt," said Teri, "I taught her that!" Max looked at Kai to Sarah, "Are you ready?" Sarah got her beyblade out. It's all black with white streaks all over. "Yep, whenever Kai is." Kai nodded. "Okay! Get into your position! 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Pangel!" yelled Sarah. "Dranzer!" yelled Kai, "Let's do it!"  
  
Natalie smirked, "They are going to lose." Andrea focused on Sarah and Kai's beyblade. "Okay! DARKNESS CLAW ATTACK!" commanded Sarah. A panther bit with wings of a angel beast came out and attacked Kai's beyblade. His beyblade wobbled a bit. "Not so fast. Dranzer, FIRE ARROW!" "Defensive mode!" yelled Sarah. The beyblades whammed into each other and a huge smoke came from the attacks. As the smoke clears, one beyblade is still spinning. "And the winner is... Kai!"  
  
Sarah fell down to her knees and stared at her beyblade that is outside the ring, "Pangon...." She picked it up, "You did well." Kai lend a hand to her, "Hey, you did pretty good." Sarah looked up and took Kai's hand. He pulled her up. She smiled and walked back to her side. Natalie muttered something under her breath, Sarah knew it's about her defeat... and Kai. "It's my turn now," said Andrea. "Alright!!!!" cheered Tyson, "It's my turn now!!!!"  
  
"Tyson," called Teri. Tyson looked at her, "What?" "Be careful, Andrea is a powerful blader... she is just like Natalie, only worser." "Don't worry, I will win this so you can stay in the BladeBreakers!" Teri sighed, "I hope so." "Get ready!" announced Max, "Take your position! 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Dragoon!" "Go Bizard!" yelled Andrea. Her beyblade is green with brown spots. "Let's do number 4!"   
  
"What?! Not those numbers and maneuver!" complained Tyson. Andrea looked at Tyson, "Don't worry, it's already over." Tyson was confused, "Wha?" He tried to find Dragoon. "Tyson! It's behind you!" yelled Kenny. Tyson quickly look down and saw Dragoon laying on the ground. "Winner is... Andrea!" yelled Max. Ray's eyes popped out. Kai looked at Andrea and her beyblade. Teri got worried, (Oh no.... If that's Andrea's power, then Natalie's will be just like that... what am I going to do?)   
  
Andrea walked towards Tyson and picked up Dragoon, "Sorry about that...." she handed him the beyblade and walked back to her side. Tyson stood there and then walked back to sit next to Kenny. "I guess it's my turn," said Teri. "Good luck," said Ray. Natalie pulled out her beyblade, "You are going to lose, Chang. You should've stayed and learn new attacks and moves." Teri only glared at Natalie and pulled out her beyblade. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's do it, Thoplin!" "Trigon, maneuver #6!" Natalie smirked, "I got you where I want you to. Thoplin! SUNAMI WAVE!" A dolphin came out with a huge wave following it. Teri smiled, "I knew you would do that." (I hope this attack works....)  
  
*Flashback* A 6 year-old girl ran to a man, "Daddy! Can you show me the power of Trigon?" Mr. Chang smiled, "Of course. Now Teri, launch it." She got into position, "Go, Trigon!" Her beyblade spinned around the ring a couple of times. Mr. Chang stepped towards the ring, "LIGHT LIGHTNING AND DARK FIRE ATTACK!" A flash of light came out of the beyblade, surrounded by darkness. Teri filled with joy and watch the show. Finally, the beyblade came out of the ring. Mr. Chang handed Teri her beyblade back. "Daddy? Do you think that I could master that attack?" Mr. Chang chuckled, "Of course! You have the blood of the power of a dragon and a tiger, you will master it." "I won't fail you!" Teri smiled. *End flashback*  
  
(...And this is my chance to show you that.) "LIGHT LIGHTNING AND DARK FIRE ATTACK!" Trigon came out of its beyblade with light and darkness. She headed towards Thoplin. They launched their attack.   
  
A huge light flashes. A huge wind blew. Sarah tried to keep her dress down. Andrea tried to see through the light. Kai and Ray tried to do that too. Kenny hold on to his dear life and laptop. Max fell down and landed on his butt. Tyson held onto his hat and worried about Teri. Finally, the light decreases and some smoke appeared. The wind blew the smoke away and one beyblade is still spinning.   
  
AquaRika: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!! i'll let you guys suffer while i write my next chapters.... hehe ^ ^; 


	9. Outcomes and Disappointment

AquaRika: Hello! new chapters!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* my cousin is coming over... i'm going away to camp.... Teri: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!!! AR: Well, that's not my fault. I'll try to write the stori in a piece of paper and then when i get home, i'll type it up. Teri: you better!!!!! AR: Again, I don't own beyblade.... only Teri and the DD.... But i wish i own Kai or Ray.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Outcomes and Disappointment  
  
A huge light flashes. A huge wind blew. Sarah tried to keep her dress down. Andrea tried to see through the light. Kai and Ray tried to do that too. Kenny hold on to his dear life and laptop. Max fell down and landed on his butt. Tyson held onto his hat and worried about Teri. Finally, the light decreases and some smoke appeared. The wind blew the smoke away and one beyblade is still spinning.  
  
"And the winner is... Teri!" announced Max. Tyson jumped with joy. Kai and Ray smiled. Kenny sat there and thinking about the battle. Andrea and Sarah looked at Natalie. She was shocked. Teri smiled, "You should've learn something from me. After all, I am the elite blader here." Natalie only glared at Teri. She quickly grabbed her beyblade and ran home. Teri suddenly took really deep breaths. What's wrong with me?   
  
Before she knew it, everything went black... she fainted. "Teri!" exclaimed Sarah, "Oh, we need to take her to the hospital!" Kai took out his cell phone and called an ambulance. Andrea stand next to Kai and tried to listen the conversation. Ray and Tyson ran to Teri. Max did too and sat next to Sarah. Ray felt her forehead, "Her forehead is hot, maybe she feels sick." "Hang in there," said Tyson. Kenny picked up Teri's beyblade and put it in his pockets for safe keeping. Kai walked towards everybody, "They'll be here. I'm giving all of you guys a ride to the hospital. One of us can go with the emergency people." Andrea look at all of them, "So? Who is going to do it?"   
  
Sarah looked at Ray, "I say let that chinese guy go with Teri." Ray looked at Sarah, "Me?" "Hello! I don't see other chinese people here... well, except for me. But still, she trust you by the looks of it." They heard sirens, an ambulance came and two men with a stretcher got out of the ambulance. They picked Teri up and set her on the stretcher.   
  
At the hospital, they have to put Teri into the emergency room. Sarah stood in front of the door that leads to the emergency room. Andrea looked at Sarah and worried about Teri. Tyson's chin is on his hands and waited. Max looked down on the floor. Ray has his face in his hands. Kai is in his usual position, but sitting in a chair. Kenny is on the computer and reviewing the battle. Maybe I can find what may have cause Teri to faint.   
  
1 hour have pass, still no outcome. Teri's mom quickly came into the waiting room, "Tyson!" Tyson looked up, "Aunt May?" "Oh, where's Teri?" "She's still in the emergency room," said Kai, "It's been an hour." Mrs. Chang sat down in next to Kai, "I hope she's okay." Kai nodded. Later, another hour pass... it's 7.... Then 8... now 9....  
  
It's 11:45 when one of the doctors came out of the emergency. Sarah ran up to him, "So, how's Teri?" The others stood up. Mrs. Chang stand next to Sarah. The doctor sighed, "It seems like she has stroke... maybe from the heat. She also have lots of stress.... She'll be fine if she stayed here for another week or so, just to be safe. Mrs. Chang sighed and nodded, "So, what's the pay?" The doctor led Mrs. Chang to the main desk. Tyson was relieved, so is the others. Another doctor came out, "Kids? You can visit her."  
  
They all walked in quietly. Teri laid on the bed, all weak and helpless. Sarah, Tyson, Andrea and Max stood on one side. Ray, Kai, and Kenny stood on the other side. Sarah sighed, "How did this happen? You were fine in the beginning, like you always are." Kenny thought, Maybe it's not just the heat... maybe from the bit beast! That's it! Trigon has the power of lightning and fire! That attack she used... it must be her most powerful attacks. She can't handle it yet, but she used it anyways.   
  
Mrs. Chang came in, "Sarah? Andrea? One of your moms is here to pick you up." Sarah gently patted Teri's hand. Andrea took one more look at Teri and whispered, "Please be careful next time." She then turn to Kai and Ray, "I expect one of you guys to protect her, or you'll she me as your worst nightmare." Kai glared right back at her. Ray nodded. "Is Max there?" asked a voice. Max looked out the door, "It's my dad. I'll catch you guys later!" Tyson nodded. Kai walked over to the nearest window and stared out of it. Kenny tugged on Tyson's jacket. He pointed to a set of chairs in the waiting room. Tyson knew that Kenny want to say something. They both walked outside.  
  
"What's up?" asked Tyson. Kenny scratched his head, "I don't think the whole 'she got a stroke from the heat' is that." "What do you mean?" "Maybe she got stroke from not the heat, but her bit beast." "WHAT?!" "You see, her bit beast, Trigon, is the elements fire and lightning.... That usually cause heat. When she attacked Natalie, she used one of her powerful attacks, twice in a day. That may cause alot stress and heat. Tyson nodded, "That may cause it.... Besides, it was rather windy today."  
  
Ray sat next to Teri and watched her. Kai heard the whole conversation between Tyson and Kenny, So, that's how it happen.... Her bit beast's power is improving.... Teri slowly opened her eyes. She groaned, "Where am I?" Ray jerked his head up, "Teri? Are you okay?" Teri looked at Ray, "I'm fine! Don't worry! But um... what happened?" "You had stroke, from the heat." Teri sighed, "It's normal." "What?"  
  
*Flashback* "Daddy? Why can't you teach me that attack?" asked little Teri. Her father sighed, "You see, when using this attack, it'll take a couple of years to master it. Sure, you have to use it to master it, but this attack can really hurt you." "I'm still confuse, daddy." Mr. Chang chuckled and patted Teri's head, "You'll understand it when you are older." *End flashback*  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray. She looked away, "My dad told me that using this attack can really put you into the emergency room. But I wanted to master it, that means I have to use it once in awhile. But... I rather not take that chance. Until Natalie made me to." Kai looked at Teri and Ray. He got up to leave. Teri heard him, "Kai, where are you going?" "Home. Get well soon." He then left.  
  
The next day, Mr. Dickenson invited all the BladeBreakers over his house. As they arrived, Mr. Dickenson counted how many people is here, "Where's Teri?" Tyson looked at him, "Oh, she's in the hospital." Mr. Dickenson's eyes widen, "Oh, that is not good." They all looked at each other. "What do you mean?" asked Kenny. Mr. Dickenson sat down in this chair, "Um... the Europe Tournament somehow got pulled up to 2 weeks." "WHAT?!" yelled Tyson, "But Teri won't be out of the hospital in another week or so!" "That is a problem," sighed Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Max. Ray shrugged. Suddenly, someone's cell phone rang. Kai sighed in disgust and pulled it out, "What?" He listened for awhile, "At Mr. Dickenson's house.... Really? I'll tell the others. Okay, take care." He hung up the phone. "Who is it?" asked Ray. "Teri, she gets to get out of the hospital for the tournament." Mr. Dickenson was relieved. Tyson smiled, "Yea! Europe Tournament, here we come!!!!"  
  
AquaRika: Done!!!!!! Well, i better keep on writing before i leave.... R&R!!!! 


	10. New Encounter

AquaRika: Do you know how long i've waited FF.net to come back again? NEARLY A WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teri: I know, you nearly killed the computer.  
  
AR: And now, I'm going to camp... that sucks....  
  
Teri: She doesn't own beyblade, only me and the DD and the bit beast....  
  
***************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 10: New Encounter  
  
(A/N: the rest of the fic i'm writing is sorta related to the Beyblade show... like meeting Oliver and blah blah blah.... you'll get the idea.)  
  
"Teri, are you sure you packed everything up?" asked Mrs. Chang. Teri sighed, "Mom, I'll be fine! Kai is there, so is Tyson and Ray. You don't have to worry!" "I know that. But it's Europe!" Teri shook her head. (Mom is so stress out about me! After what happen with the battle between Natalie.) She heard a car beeping. She went out to her balcony. Outside is Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Kai. "Let's go!" yelled Tyson, "We need to pick up Max!" Teri quickly grabbed her luggage and backpack and ran down the stairs. Mrs. Chang hugged Tyson and talked to the BladeBreakers.   
  
"Bye mom," said Teri. She hugged Mrs. Chang, "Be sure to watch us on TV." Mrs. Chang nodded, "Be careful." Jenkins helped Teri put the luggage with the other stuff. Teri got into the limo, so did the others.  
  
*Boat to Europe, now boarding.* Tyson and Max stopped jumping up and down. Tyson smiled, "Alright! Let's go!" Teri shook her head and picked up her backpack. They got in line and finally aboard the boat. They all walked into their cabins and started to get settled in.  
  
Kenny started to typing in his laptop. Dizzi appeared, "So, where are we going?" "To Europe. I think the competition will be harsher." "No kidding, that includes the weather." Tyson opened Kenny's door, "Kenny! You have to the view!" Kenny looked at Tyson, "Okay." "I don't think so...." Dizzi said worriedly. In the front of the boat, Kenny leaned out of the side of the boat. Tyson looked concerned, "Are you okay?" Kenny looked at Tyson, his face was green. Tyson backed away, "Whoa! You didn't tell me that you are sea sick!" "I didn't know! This is my first boat trip." "Hm, we need to find something to get your mind out of the sea. I know!"  
  
Tyson and Kenny walked into a pool area. "Why don't you swim for awhile? That usually clears my mind." "Wouldn't the pool water make me think of the sea?" asked Kenny. Tyson sighed and grabbed Kenny's hand and led him to the swimming area.  
  
As they arrived, they saw a really humogo swimming pool. Kenny shook his head, "I don't think that we should swim, we should be training!" Tyson looked at him, "Why should we? We already beat the best team in our region." "Correction, Kai and Teri did, not you." Tyson pouted, "You just have to ruin my fun huh?" They both looked at the swimming pool and say Max, playing with some girls. "Hey Tyson! Kenny! Get in the pool, the water's great!" He jumped up and down. Tyson and Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
"Sea sick, huh?" said Max, "Well, I would eat whenever I get sea sick or a upset stomach." Tyson lit up, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" "We should be training! Not swimming or eating!!!!" "Oh, Kenny, stop being such a party pooper," said Tyson. Max led Tyson and Kenny to a restaurant. "Here it is! A five-star restaurant!" Kenny crossed his arms, "We should be training! I'm not sure if anyone would be caught dead here." "Ah, that was a good meal!" exclaimed Ray. "Never mind," muttered Kenny.  
  
"Sea sick? I know! Follow me!" said Ray. Max and Tyson shrugged while Kenny must follows Ray. As they reached the arcade center, Ray looked around, "Here we are, the arcade!" "Alright! Time to get my game on!" yelled Tyson. Kenny was about to say something, but a huge crowd disturbs him. "What's going on over there?" asked Max. "I don't know, let's check it out!" Tyson ran towards the crowd.  
  
"What's it like to be an elite beyblader?" asked a young boy. "It's really fun! But sometimes, you have to work really hard to keep up your skills." Tyson knew that voice, "Teri! What are you doing?" yelled Tyson. Teri tried to find Tyson, "Kids, can you excuse me for awhile? I want you guys to meet someone very special to me." She went through the crowd and grabbed Tyson. Tyson grabbed Max, who grabbed on Ray, who grabbed on Kenny. Teri pulled them into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Everybody," Teri announced, "This is my cousin, Tyson, one of the members of the BladeBreakers!" All the kids were shocked, happy and mostly amazed. Tyson smiled. "Are you guys really cousins?" asked a girl. Teri smiled, "Yep! Twin cousins!" Then, all the kids started to ask for their autographs. Kenny just stood there and mumbled, "They should be training, not signing autographs." In the bottom of the boat, Kai took out Dranzer and started to train it.  
  
After all the kids were satisfied, they started to beyblade. Ray walked around for awhile and heard a kid crying. He went to check it out and saw all the beyblades were chopped up into two pieces or more, "Who would do this?" Tyson ran up next to Ray, "Whoa! What happened here?" The kid saw Ray and Tyson, "Hey, are you the BladeBreakers?" They both nodded. "Good, show that guy over there how to really beyblade. He ruined everybody's beyblade." "That's not fair," said Tyson, "Hey you!" A guy with purple hair looked at Tyson, "What?" "What are you doing, ruining all the kids' beyblade?"   
  
"Well, it's not my fault that they challenge me." "Tyson! What happen here?" asked Max. Teri and Kenny followed Max. They stopped. "Whoa," Kenny was shocked. Teri looked around, she then stared at the guy, "Robert?!" Robert looked at her, "Teri? What are you doing here?" "I would ask you the same thing!" "What's going on?" asked Ray. Tyson and the others shrugged. Teri looked at him angrily, "How could you? You ruined all the kids' beyblade and dream! Did you show at least any mercy?" "No. It wasn't my fault that they challenge me."  
  
"That's it!" Teri's eyes filled with anger, "Trigon, go!" Robert set out his beyblade. Teri's beyblade spinned in the middle as Robert's was spinning around the ring. "Trigon, Fire Lightning Claw Attack!" Trigon came out of the beyblade. Robert smirked, "Wrong move. GO GRIFFOLYON!" A bit beast came out of his bit beast, a big bird of some sort. It went straight to Trigon and Teri's beyblade went out of the ring. Teri stood there, shocked. Robert picked up his beyblade and smiled at Teri.   
  
"So, you haven't change a bit." Tyson got really angry, "Okay, that's it! I challenge you do a beybattle!" "Why would I waste my time on you?" Teri grabbed her beyblade, "Tyson, don't even think about beybattling him. He is far too strong for you." Tyson looked at Teri, "How would you know?" Ray put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, "Are you watching the same battle? Teri lost!" Kai showed up. Max smiled, "Kai! At last! You showed up." Kai looked away and watched Teri stand up.  
  
"Robert, I swear that I'll beat you next time." Robert smirked, "Are you sure? You haven't change a bit. You always have a soft side, thinking that your teammates will support you. You need to know the power of your bit beast in order to beat someone." "You are wrong." "Whatever," he turns to leave and passed Kai. Robert shot and cold look at him, so did Kai. Teri's eyes filled with tears. She quickly ran to her cabin. Tyson stared at Robert as he walked away. Ray and Max ran after Teri. Kenny walked next to Tyson, "Well, I guess all the beybladers in Europe and Russia are like this." Tyson nodded.  
  
"Teri? Are you okay?" Max knocked the door. "Go away!" yelled Teri. "C'mon! We can help you!" Ray yelled back. Teri quietly opened the door, "You guys can come in." Max and Ray walked in and sat on bed. Teri laid down on the floor. "So, can you tell us about that guy?" asked Max. Teri looked up at the ceiling, "That's Robert, one of the most top beybladers in Europe. I met him while my mom and dad took me to Europe for awhile. This is stupid." She stood up and opened the door to leave, but someone is blocking her way.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" asked Max. Kai just give Teri a piece of paper and left. Teri quickly opened it and read it silently, "I'm leaving okay? I'll be fine." She then ran out. Max and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. (I hope that she'll be fine,) thought Ray, (I don't want her to get hurt.)  
  
AR: notebook... check.... Pen... check.... other things so i can continue my fic... check! I'm ready for camp!!!!  
  
Teri: I thought you are going to bring your swimsuit.  
  
AR: Swimsuit... check!  
  
Teri: And your other camp list.  
  
AR: CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teri: Review please!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The End? Or Not?

AquaRika: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOOOO SOON! You see, I started a new fic, "The Taiwan Tournament". And then, school! So, yeah.... And sorry to say, this is the last chapter of this wonderful fic! T_T Yes, it have to end this soon! Well, I think it was sorta pointless to write the original Beyblade episodes and add Teri it in... you guys can imagine it! So, here we go! The last chapter of "New Teammate and Old Friends and Family"!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: The End? Or Not?  
  
Teri fixed her hair a bit and knocked on Tyson's cabin. Kenny opened the door, "Hey Teri!" Teri smiled, "Is Tyson in there?" Kenny shook his head, "Buffet." Teri nodded, "That's good...." "Hey! Whatever happened to, 'He better not get that place bankrupt!'?" Teri looked out to the ocean, "I have some unfinished business to do.... You guys will never understand...." "How come we can't understand?" asked Ray. Teri turned around, "Ray?! What the-?!" "Just explain it to us."  
  
Teri did. She explained her meeting with Robert at the mansion.   
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
A 10 year old girl looked at her mother and father, "This is the house?" "Honey, it's a mansion," corrected her mother. The father nodded and rang the bell. The girl fixed her light blue hair that is up into two ponytails. The door opened and a young, purple-haired boy smiled, "Hello! My mom and dad will be here later. Please come in!" Mr. and Mrs. Chang smiled and walked in. The girl smiled at the boy, "I'm Teri! What's your name?" "Robert. Please come in."   
  
'He too much of a gentleman,' thought Teri. She nodded and walked in. Along the way, she dropped something without her knowing. Robert noticed, 'It's a beyblade!' He picked up the black beyblade. "Do you blade?" he asked. Teri quickly reached into her pocket in her dress, her eyes widen, "Trigon! Give him back to me!" "'Him'?" questioned Robert, "Isn't it suppose to be a 'it'?" "Hey! They have feelings too! They are your friends!" She snatched her blade from Robert's hand and stuffed it into her pockets.   
  
"You have a bit beast, huh?" Teri nodded, "He's my only friend that's with me all the time." "'Friend'? Please.... Let's beybattle, and I'll show you what bit beasts are use for." He lead Teri to a dish. Teri instantly went to one side of it and pulled out her blade, getting into position. Robert smirked and pulled it out also.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" They both yelled.   
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
"And what happened?" asked Kenny. Teri closed her eyes, "He won. He showed me that bit beasts are just tools to win. But I still believed in my theory. That's why he said that I've haven't changed a bit." Ray nodded and pulled her in, "We understand." Teri nodded and stood up, "I'm leaving...." "And to where?!" exclaimed a boy.   
  
Kenny, Ray and Teri turned around and came face to face with the two blue haired boy. "Well? Where are you going?" Teri just took out her beyblade and walked off, going down the stairs. Kai sighed. Ray looked worriedly, "Teri is going to have her revenge... I think."   
  
~*~  
  
"Robert you jerk, where are you?" Robert smirked as he turned around and faced Teri, "So... you decided to show up." "Of course. My theory is correct and you are just wrong!" He scoffed, "Let's see if you change after this. GO GRIFFOLYON!" "TRIGON!" The two blades instantly rammed into each other and again. Spinned around the dish for awhile and attacked. Teri just stared at Robert. He noticed, "What?" Teri looked at her blade again, "Just thinking... ever get beaten by a girl?" His eyes widen, "What?" She closed her eyes, 'I wonder... if I really need to perfect this attack... I need to use it once more... that's all.'  
  
"TRIGON! LIGHT LIGHTNING AND DARK FIRE ATTACK!"  
  
~*~  
"What?!" Tyson's eyes widen. Kenny nodded. "And you didn't stop her?!" "She told us not to!" exclaimed Ray. Kai crossed his arms, "Your cousin can handle it.... Just believe in her." "Not if I'm watching it!" Tyson started to run towards the bottom of the boat. Ray and Max sighed and followed. Kenny started to run also. Kai stayed behind. 'Teri... you changed a lot.... But did your feelings change?'  
  
~*~  
  
"What the heck!?" "Robert, meet my bit beast who will always be loyal to me. ATTACK!" Trigon rose and darkness filled the place. Fire glowed and lightning started to strike. Robert growled, "Go Griffolyon! Attack Trigon!" The bird bit beast came out of its slumber and started to attack... but too late. Robert's beyblade was out of the ring. "WHAT?!" Teri called back Trigon. "You see, as you train your blade with pointless techniques, I perfected my dad's famous attack.... And nothing can stop it."   
  
With that, she fell to the cold ground. She fainted. Robert's eyes widen, "Teri?!"   
  
Tyson and Max bursted into the arena, "Teri!" Ray gasped, "What the hell happened?!" Kenny ran towards Teri and sighed, "I guess she used it...." Robert scoffed and walked off. Along the way, he bumped into Kai. "So... I guess she beat you," Kai smirked. Robert just shot him a cold look and walked off. Kai's smirk widens.  
  
~*~  
  
"We are now boarding Europe... please get ready for arrival," went the captain. Teri ruffled her hair and smiled, "Finally... we are here." Tyson nodded, "You feeling better?" "Of course! I'm always okay!" "That's what you want us to think!" said Ray. Teri laughed. Max smiled, "So, is all the battles hard here?" Kenny nodded, "Yeah... tell us!" "Well.... I'm not sure.... I beat some and lost. Who knows...?" She faced Tyson and smiled, "Maybe you are you a much better blader than me!"   
  
Tyson laughed, "Nah, I can't be!" Ray smiled, "That's Tyson for you!" They all laughed except for Kai. He looked out in the ocean, in some kind of thought, 'If they are stronger than us, we all, including Teri, better train hard....'   
  
Teri faced her friends, "So, what do you say? We'll stick together no matter what!" Tyson nodded in agreement, so did Kenny, Max and Ray. "And we'll be friends forever!" exclaimed Max. Tyson smiled, "Let it rip!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AR: Yep, and that's that! T_T Yes, it just ended! *Breaks down crying* But I hope you guys read my other fics and still support me!!!! ^^ Well now, I want to thank the following people:  
  
~~  
  
MIdnight 14- Er... is the 'i' suppose to be capital? ^^;;; just wondering! Thank you for me to your favorite list!!!   
  
Kiina- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You supported my all the way! ^^ Thank you sooooo much!!!!  
  
Kai-Baby- LOL! I know Kai is yours! But you should share! J/K! ^.~  
  
Arielle- Yeah... BIG delay... ^^;;; Eheh, blame my 8th grade year....  
  
Bimbo-blonde- Oooo, your name is Natalie too? ^^ well, I hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
Reicu- THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU!!! ^^ Again, you have supported my ALLLLL the way! From reading this to "The Taiwan Tournament"! Thank you sooooo much!  
  
Sakura9566- I'm soooo sorry to put in the suspense! ^^;;; Again, it's that school time again!  
  
~~  
  
Thank you soooo much! And so, ja ne and zaijian (this means good bye in chinese)! 


End file.
